


Herbata i muffinka

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [109]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Louis, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: HelloFakeYellow: Standardowo Larry! Może moja ulubiona dynamika? A/b/o :) Louis pracuje w kawiarni a harry codziennie tam przychodzi i zamawia herbatkę. Louis jest omegą, a Harry alfą. Codziennie rozmawiają aż pewnego dnia Harry zaprasza Lou na randkę  Lou się zgadza i daje temu szansę





	

Pierwszy raz trafił tam przez przypadek. Właśnie ukończył studia i zamieszkał w Londynie, gdzie udało mu się zdobyć wymarzoną pracę – został radiowcem w BBC Radio 1. Chciał poznać okolicę, więc po rozpakowaniu się, udał się na spacer. Nie przejmował się wtedy tym, że nisko na niebie wiszą ciemne chmury, które zwiastowały deszcz. Kiedy pierwsze krople zaczęły spadać na ziemię, rozglądał się za miejscem, gdzie mógłby się schronić. Szybko dostrzegł niewielką kawiarnię na rogu. Od razu ruszył w jej kierunku. Wchodząc do środka otulił go słodki zapach wypieków oraz kawy. Dość szybko znalazł wolny stoli, w rogu sali i wtedy to poczuł, cudowny, wręcz niebiański zapach. Tak nie pachniały ciastka, kawa czy herbata. Tak pachniała omega. Zaczął się rozglądać, aż ją, a raczej go, zobaczył. Szedł w jego stronę z szerokim uśmiechem. W niebieskich oczach tańczyły wesołe iskierki, a dookoła nich widział urocze zmarszczki.   
\- Cześć, co podać?   
Tak to się zaczęło. Wtedy poznał Louisa, uroczego kelnera – omegę. Od razu wpadł mu w oko. Od tego dnia zaczął codziennie odwiedzać to miejsce. Za każdym razem starał się chwilę porozmawiać z szatynem. Zresztą z tego co widział, Louisowi to nie przeszkadzało. A odkąd Harry dowiedział się, o której szatyn ma przerwę, zawsze przychodził o tej porze, ponieważ kelner wtedy dosiadał się do niego. Cieszył się z tego, ponieważ mógł z nim spędzić więcej czasu, niż kilka sekund.   
W ten sposób minęło kilka miesięcy. Jego fascynacja szatynem wzrastał z każdym dniem, w końcu przeradzając się w zakochanie. Tak, on Harry Styles, zakochał się w uroczym kelnerze, który codziennie podawał mu zwykłą czarną herbatę z cytryną i miodem oraz czekoladowo-jagodową muffinkę.   
*****  
Podszedł do stolika, w dłoniach trzymając tackę. Na jego twarzy, jak zawsze gościł szeroki uśmiech, a jego oczy świeciły. Harry miał wrażenie, że mocniej błyszczały, kiedy spoglądały na niego. Ale nie był pewny czy to prawda, czy tylko jego wybujała wyobraźnia.   
Louis położył przed Harrym zamówienie. Szatyn już nawet nie pytał się alfy co chce, bo zawsze brał to samo. Gdy tylko widział, że Styles wchodzi do kawiarni, od razu brał się za przygotowanie mu herbaty i ciastka, i biorąc dla siebie to samo, kierował się do stolika, przy którym siedział.   
\- Skąd wiesz, że to chciałem? – spytał z uśmiechem, obserwując jak omega siada naprzeciw niego.   
\- Zawsze to zamawiasz – pokazał mu język, odgryzając kawałek muffinki.   
\- A może dzisiaj chciałem co innego? – droczył się.  
\- W takim razie masz pecha – wzruszył ramionami, podejmując grę alfy – Po za tym myślę, że nie ważne co ci podam, i tak to zjesz – mrugnął do niego okiem. Harry uwielbiał w szatynie to, że pomimo bycia omegą był dość odważny w relacjach, pyskaty i nie miał problemu z wyrażaniem własnego zdania.  
\- To…niestety prawda – skinął, cicho chichocząc – Nie było cię przez ostatnie cztery dni. Było mi smutno – wydął dolną wargę.  
\- Miałem gorączkę – wyjaśnił, sięgając po kubek z herbatą.   
Wiedział, że Louis jest omegą i wiedział, że omegi miewają gorączki. Mimo to nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Poczuł nieprzyjemne uczucie w brzuchu i wiedział, że robi się odrobinę zazdrosny. Chociaż nie powinien. Louis nie należał do niego. Jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na swoje uczucia, kiedy w jego umyśle widział szatyna w gorączkę, kiedy jego cudowny zapach jest 100% mocniejszy i wspanialszy, wijącego się pod ciałem innego alfy. Chociaż nawet nie wiedział czy był wtedy z kimś. Znali się już tyle czasu, a on nigdy się nie dowiedział, czy Louis kogoś ma. Nie miał znaku połączeni, jednak to o niczym nie świadczyło.   
\- Oh – przeczyścił gardło, nim postanowił zadać to pytanie – Czy…czy spędziłeś ją z kimś – czuł jak jego serce mocno wali. Nie wiedział, czy chce znać odpowiedź, jednak już było za późno. Zadał to pytanie.   
\- Wiesz, że to nie twoja sprawa? – droczył się.   
\- O, masz rację. Przep… - przerwał mu chichot szatyna. Uroczy chichot.  
\- Daj spokój. Żartowałem, nie przeszkadzają mi takie pytania – wzruszył ramionami – I odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, nie. Nie mam nikogo.  
\- Świetnie – wyszczerzył się, jednak chwilę później zrozumiał co zrobił. Zrobiło mu się głupio i poczuł, jak lekko się rumieni – Um, to znaczy. Masz może ochotę gdzieś wyjść?  
\- W sensie, że na randkę?  
\- Tak, na randkę – potwierdził.   
\- Hmm…no nie wiem – udał, że się zastanawia – Tyle kazałeś mi na to czekać. Może teraz ty powinieneś? – puścił oczko do alfy.  
\- Co? – czy Louis właśnie powiedział, że dawna czekał, aby Harry zaprosił go na randkę?  
\- A coś ty myślał? Gdybym nie był tobą zainteresowany, nie spędzałbym moich przerw z tobą.  
\- Czyli sobota? 19? – z jego twarzy nie chciał zejść uśmiech.   
\- Sobota 19! – zgodził się.  
*****  
\- Załóż to – Harry podał Louisowi koszulkę, kiedy ten stał przed lustrem, kończąc myć zęby.  
\- To twoja – wypłukał usta i przyjrzał się uważniej bluzce – będzie na mnie ciut za duża.  
\- Wiem. Będzie idealnie odsłaniać twoje obojczyki i znak – opuszkami palców przejechał po ugryzieniu, które zostawił kilka dni temu. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. W końcu po pół roku znajomości, połączył się z Louisem. Teraz chciał się przed wszystkimi tym chwalić – Chcę, aby wszyscy wiedzieli, że masz alfę. Że jesteś mój – nachylił się, składając tam lekki pocałunek, czując jak ciało omegi drży na ten kontakt.   
\- Widzę, że jesteś zaborczy – zarzucił ramię na kark alfy.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo – mruknął, nim mógł ponownie poczuć smak ust Louisa.


End file.
